Captive
by thewhitesnowflake
Summary: Post Frozen. This is an AU wherein, after miserably losing, Jack is held as a prisoner of war at Arendelle. Will he be able to get home or will he be held captive by Elsa? Will Elsa be captivated by Jack or will she let him go?


_Darkness_

It's the first thing I see.

I open my eyes slowly and sit up then pain registers throughout my whole body.

Where am I? I squint as I look around the dim room and I see my fellow soldiers then everything comes flashing back.

Our ship was headed towards Arendelle for war, I thought it was going to be like any ordinary war, but there was something about this kingdom that no one ever told me.

I stumbled back as the ship came to a sudden halt. What the hell? I checked the edge of the ship to see what it was. My eyes widened._ Ice?_ I stood there dumbfounded as the whole ship burst into a commotion.

"Sir, our ship is unable to advance! Your orders,sir?" a soldier asked the commander.

"There is no turning back now! Get off the ships and get into your positions!" He commanded.

"Soldier, what the hell are you doing?! Get your ass down there!"

I snapped back into reality and took my sword and shield and headed down into the now frozen fjord. What the hell is going on, what's with the ice! If the ice was crazy enough, it even started to snow! Arendelle's army was across the frozen fjord. The commander looked pissed about the unprecedented event.

"All men, charge!"

All of the soldiers ran to the enemy, so did they to us, and the real war started. I looked around to see that many of our enemies have fallen. We kept on fighting until the clashes of swords were no longer heard. As my fellow soldiers cried out in victory I see in the corner of my eye, a shady figure. A figure surrounded by a raging storm,there was a sudden drop in the temperature which sent shivers down my spine. It started to snow harder and the wind got more intense as the person walked closer and closer. I could barely see anything due to the strong winds and snow, I squinted my eyes to see who was approaching but then the ground started to rumble, what the hell is going on?! I looked back at the person who was inching towards us and to my shock, it was a woman, as she got closer, a large creature composed of ice surfaced from behind her and towered 50 feet above the ground. It had the frame of a human, except that it had spikes emerging from its back and freakishly long arms;it had eyes that just stared into your soul and seemed like it would just devour it. It honestly wasn't just the monster that I feared but the woman, it seems like she's the one responsible for all this ice and snow and boy, did she look furious. The blizzard grew stronger and I stood there frozen, unable to digest all that was happening. The woman was there, standing right in front of the commander, looking at him with those icy blue eyes as if she were trying to say "surrender." The commander fell down on his knees with fear and his voice was shaking as he said "we surrender". Then suddenly, the blizzard seizes and it stops snowing, the ice giant disappears as well.

"Capture every survivor and lock them up in the dungeon, if they resist, do not hesitate to kill them." The woman ordered to her soldiers which arrived. "Yes, your majesty," one of them replied. So she's the queen huh? I refused to yield and, as a result, the soldiers punched me in the stomach and in the face, I coughed out blood as they continued to beat me up until I passed out.

Now I'm in this dungeon, in pain and hungry, I wonder what they're planning to do with us, but I know it won't be pretty, I just hope that I'll survive through this. I need to get home, to my family, memories of my mom and my little sister flashed through my head.

"Jack, will you come back?"

"I'll be back, I promise."

"I promise" I whispered to myself. My train of thought was interrupted when the door suddenly slammed open and a guard stepped in.

"Get up you shitheads! Queen Elsa is coming to here to say what she'll do with you little motherfuckers and you better behave if you don't want a frozen icicle up your asses!"

What's this guy's problem? I didn't give that a second thought when the queen popped into my head, god is she scary, just thinking about her made me shiver.

"Good morning,gentlemen"

I looked up...and that's when I saw_ her._


End file.
